BGMD:EOS Day 16
The boys, after breakfast, were playing with a football when they heard the door open. Piplup hides the ball behind his back. Loudred: "UP AND AT 'EM, DUDES! COME DOWNSTAIRS!" He runs downstairs. Piplup puts the football away. Piplup: "Downstairs, all dudes!" The boys raced downstairs to catch up with the morning cheers and the rest of their team. Everyone: "AND THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" Chatot: "Okay, everyone! Time to get to work!" Everyone: "HUZZAH!" Everyone left the scene. Piplup: "Let's do our best, team! Just like we always do!" Loudred: "WHAT? What the heck's going on?! Okay. Got it! Hold on! Hey, Crayon Prixers!" Molly: "Huh? What is it?" The team went to see what's going on. Gil: "You called?" Loudred: "You've got yourselves some visitors." Goby: "Visitors?" Loudred: "They're waiting at the guild entrance. Go see them." Oona: "Who could it be?" The team went to go see the visitors at the entrance. Azurill: "Molly, Gil, Goby, Oona, Deema, Nonny, Piplup, and Koffing! Hi there!" Piplup: "Oh! It's you guys..." Nonny: "We heard we have visitors. Are you our visitors?" Marill: "Yes! We wanted to ask Team Crayon Prixers for help." Piplup: "Help?" Marill: "Yeah!" Azurill: "We need your help finding a Water Float." Oona: "A Water Float?" Goby: "Weren't you looking for that earlier? A Water Float?" Marill: "Yeah! Someone said one was lying on the beach. We went there looking for it! We didn't find it. Instead, this is what we found." (hands Piplup something) Piplup: "This scrap of paper? There's writing on it." The message on the scrap of paper reads: The Water Float from the beach... ...is now in our possession. Just try to take it from us! We'll wait in the deepest part of Amp Plains. But knowing how weak and puny you are... ...I bet you can't even reach us! Bah-ha-ha! Can't handle it? Go cry to your big-shot friends! ''Bah-ha-ha!''' Piplup: "Hey! This note! It's a...it's a ransom note! Isn't it?! You little guys! Promise me you won't go yourself. I suspect a trap." Marill: "But there Water Float is very important to us. We really want to get it back. But I can't take Azurill to a dangerous place." Azurill: "I said I would go too!" Marill: "It's too much for you. I don't want you getting into any scary scrapes. I went to Amp Plains by myself. But many Electric-type Pokemon live there! I'm no match for them. I tried going many times. But I get knocked out right away...I just c-c-can't stand how weak I am..." Molly: "No problem! I know what to do! We'll go get the Water Float back for you." Azurill: "Really?" Marill: "You will?!" Oona: "Yep! So no need to shed tears!" Marill: "Okay! W-we're sorry to bother you about this. Thank you!" Gil: "You should see your faces! All that crying and laughing...!" (scawfs) "Come on! Don't worry, though. We'll get it back for you. It's a promise!" Piplup: "Let's go, team! We're off to Amp Plains!" Team: "Yeah!" But first, they've got some preparations to make. They have to visit the bank and store some of their items at the storage. After that, they're all set to go. They first stopped at the entrance. Piplup: "This must be the entrance to Amp Plains." Oona: "I can't imagine what sort of bullies would do something like this...I mean, threatening little kids like those brothers really stinks." Molly: "We have to get their Water Float back, team!" Team: "Yeah!" (Song: A Little Help) *All: "Ask for a little help Ask for a little help If you got a big problem And you don't know what to do Just ask for a little help If you lost your favorite book And you don't know where to look Just ask for a little help! If it's dark and scary, grab your uncle Larry And, ask for a little help! Because it's all right to ask for a little help!" *Boys: "It's alright to ask for help!" *All: "Yeah, it's all righ to ask for a little help!" *Girls: "Yeah! Yeah! Ask for help!" *All: "If you fall on your rear, don't you shed a tear Just ask for a little help! And, when your shoe needs a tying, don't ya go a crying Just ask for a little help! If ya feel sorta sicky and your tongue is kinda icky If a big fat snake eats your great big birthday cake Just ask for a little help! Because it's all right to ask for a little help." *Girls: "It's alright to ask for help!" *All: "Yeah, it's all right to ask for a little help." *Boys: "Yeah! Yeah! Ask for help!" *All: "If you lose your favorite spoon on the way to the moon Just, ask for a little...ask for a little If you're stuck in the mud, don't feel like a dud Just, ask for a little...ask for a little Ask for a little help! Some things you can't do on your own Don't worry you're not alone Just ask for a little help Yeah, ask for a little Ask for a little Ask for a little help!" (Song ends) The team come to the Amp Clearing. Lots of lightning and thunder took place there. Oona: "Wow! What a menacing place!" Thunder! Deema: "Eeek!" Piplup: "It's incredible! It looks like lightning can strike this place anytime!" Goby: "We should get away from a place this scary as fast as...huh?" Gil: "What is it, Goby?" Goby: "Over there!" They saw a strange ring by a large boulder. That strange ring-like item might be the Water Float! Molly: "Is that it, guys? The Water Float?" Gil: "Let's get a closer look." The sky gets dark. Piplup: "Oh my god!" Voice: "Why did you come here?! This is our territory!" Nonny: "There's someone here!" Gil: "What should we do, hide?" Molly: "Definitely!" The team hide behind a large rock. Voice: "Ha ha ha. So you're going to hide like that? That's kind of cute...all right. We'd actually be grateful if you kept doing that. We'll sneak quietly to get as close as we can...all right...let's take them out!" The sky gets darker. Gil: "Ugh...not like this! If we stay here, it's over!" The team came from behind the rock. Piplup: "Who are you?! Show yourself!" Voice: "Ba ha ha haaa! My name is Manectric! I am...I am the leader of these Electrike!" The Pokemon and his army appears after a lightning flash. Piplup: "Holy!" Manectric: "Now, prepare to fight!" The Crayon Prixers split as individuals and each grab the army of Electrike and beat them up. Then, they all go to beat up their leader. Manectric (body is sparkling with electricity) : "Rrroooaarrr! You...you dare?!" Molly: "W-w-wait a second! We honestly haven't come here to make claims on your territory!" Manectric: "Enough! Take this!" Team: "Ahhhhhhh!" Voice: "Stop!" The team saw, stopping the army... Dusknoir: "Stop this instant! Their words are sincere! They trespass, but they don't intend to make claims on your territory!" Gil: "Dus...Dusknoir!" Manectric: "You! Who are you?!" Dusknoir: "I am the explorer Dusknoir! Manectric! You have every right to be angry! Especially in light of what your tribe has suffered on these grounds...your hostility toward any that trespass here is natural! This place is your haven! A place where you find solace! I understand that completely! On behalf of these unwitting trespassers, I offer the sincerest apology! They entered here unbidden, but did so without malice! They mean no harm! We will leave you in peace as soon as our errand is complete! Please, believe me! Manectric!" Manectric: "Hmm...you seem to know much about us, Dusknoir. You make the claim...that they mean no harm...so be it! I choose to believe your words, Dusknoir. I will allow you some time. I expect you to be gone by our return." (facing his army) "Come." The army followed as he left the scene. Deema: "Whew!" Piplup: "Thank you, Dusknoir, sir! You saved us." Goby: "But...who were they?" Dusknoir: "A group of Manectric and Electrike. They are nomadic tribe that always stays on the move. They roam in constant search of places that are hospitable to them. And Amp Plains is often lashed by thunderstorms this time of year. They find it to their liking, so they dwell in Amp Plains this time of year. But, tragically, they were once attacked by enemies here without warning...and I understand that they suffered terrible injuries. Ever since, Manectric's group has been very sensitive about trespassers here. So if anyone trespassed upon these grounds, well...they would strike first, for fear of being stricken! Somehow, at some point...that became a law among Manectric's group." Molly: "Oh, I understand now. That's why they were so intent on attacking." Piplup: "It's no wonder they refused to hear our arguments." (realizes something) "Ah! I forgot something! I recall seeing the Water Float over there..." The group go to where they found the Water Float. Gil: "It's here! This is it! Dusknoir, sir, is this the...?" Dusknoir: "There's no mistaking it. Without a doubt, this is a Water Float." Nonny: "Really?" Piplup: "We did it! Let's return the item to Marill and his little brother right away!" Deema: "There's something I don't understand, though. How did this Water Float end up here?" Dusknoir: "I would imagine that it was put there deliberately. Whoever did this knew that you would eventually get to this spot. The fact that Manectric protects its territory is well known...Someone expected a confrontation between you and Manectric...You were set up. Wasn't that you intention...you sneaking scoundrels?!" Gil: "What?" Dusknoir: "It's about time that you came out of hiding and showed yourselves!" Voice: "Bah-ha-ha! So you knew all along! No point in hiding, then!" The GreedyGhost Boys appeared in thin air. Team Crayon Prixers: "The GreedyGhost Boys!" Slammer: "Ahah!" Hider & Greenie: "Heh-heh-heh!" Poltergeist & Sneaker: "Ha ha!" Possesser: "Bah-ha-ha!" Molly: "So you guys did it! But why? Sneaker: "Ha ha! We were going to wait for you to get stomped by Manectric...then we were going to step in and mop up afterward!" Hider: "Heh-heh! But we didn't count on this guy meddling!" Dusknoir: "Shall we settle this?" Possesser: "Bah-ha! Sure, if it was just Team Crayon Prixers. You can bet that we'd rough 'em up good! But against the world-famous Dusknoir...? That's a different story! Let's skedaddle, ghosts!" Ghosts: "Yeah!" The ghosts quickly float away. Deema: "What imbeciles! I'm never forgiving those dumbos!" Dusknoir: "They certainly are quick when it comes to...skedadling. I'm afraid our effort would be wasted if we were to give chase now. I think we should deliver the Water Float to the young brothers." (Back in Treasure Town...) Azurill: "Wow! We got our Water Float back! Yay! Thank you! Really!" Marill: "You saved Azurill way back when, and now this! I don't know how we could ever thank you! But, really...thank you!" Piplup: "Oh, please! It's good. If you want to thank anyone, thank the great Dusknoir!" Gil: "If Dusknoir hadn't been there, we wouldn't be here now!" Marill: "Thank you very much!" Azurill: "Thank you, Dusknoir, sir!" Dusknoir: "No trouble at all. I'm very happy for you. It's wonderful that your Water Float has come back to you." Kecleon: "I must say! It is so like the great Dusknoir to be so modest! And I must say that Team Crayon Prixers has also been superb! After all, the team has again completed a difficult job! When rescuing Azurill, you were so fast at pinpointing the child's whereabouts! And so fast at reaching our young friend too!" Molly: "Oh...about the Azurill rescue, we have to admit something...it would be great...if it truly happened the way Kecleon said...but that's not really the truth. We didn't pin down Azurill's location before we rescued him." Gil: "Actually, I just happened to see it in a dream." Dusknoir: "Excuse me? A dream, you say? By dream, what do you mean?" Gil: "Oh! That's right! Maybe the great Dusknoir will know what it all means! You see, I occasionally get strange dizzy spells when touching something or someone. And then I see or hear events that happened in the past! Or just about to happen in the future!" Dusknoir: "What?! Well, that's...that's...The Dimensional Scream!" Deema: "Say whaaaaaat?!" Goby: "Dusknoir, sir, you really know about this?!" Molly: "In that case..." (to her friends) "Should we ask if Dusknoir knows even more?!" Gil: "Ask about what...? Oh! About our own forgotten past!" Piplup: "It's okay to ask, right, guys?" Oona: "Sure." Gil: "Dusknoir, sir, we were wondering if we could get your advice about something." (At the beach...) Dusknoir: "I see...so you found your fish friends wandering here." Piplup: "Yes, right here." Dusknoir: "They seemed to be confused. Though you'd lost your minds." Piplup: "Yes. With a mind of a name...and the mind of being taken before this!" Dusknoir: "I beg your pardon?! Taken?! But your friends seem to be normal in every obvious way!" Piplup: "That's true...I guess this is even beyond the great Dusknoir's understanding. But we're certain that something caused my friends to lose their minds...and mysteriously appearing here!" Dusknoir: "Six mermaids...and one with the Dimensional Scream ability...You...are...? You said you know your names, at least? And...those names would be...?" The guppies told him the names. Dusknoir: "Ah! I see...You're...Molly...Gil...Goby...Deema...Oona...and Nonny..." Molly: "Do our names mean anything to you?" Dusknoir: "...No. It means nothing to me, unfortunately." Gil (to himself): "Huh...Did I just see...the faintest...Did Dusknoir just hide the faintest of smiles? Or did I imagine that...?" Dusknoir: "I'm sincerely sorry I couldn't help you with that...however...I do know about the ability the blue head boy possesses." Gil: "Oh, really?! What is it?!" Dusknoir: "The ability to see the future or the past by touching something...that ability is known as the Dimensional Scream." Oona: "Dimensional...Scream?" Dusknoir: "Indeed. How such an ability is learned, that is unknown. But sounds and images slice across the boundaries of time, breaching objects and reaching in creatures...To manifest as visions...and that is all that I know about extraordinary ability." Gil: "So I have the ability as special as the Dimensional Scream... Dusknoir: "Well, perhaps this is why we became friends. To help unravel the secret of the merkids' mysterious arrival! I offer you my full cooperation!" Deema: "Oh! You will?!" Dusknoir: "Yes. To be perfectly candid...I can't stand knowing that there's something I don't know! Quite honestly, that is the full truth of it! Ha-ha-ha! Hoo-hoo-ha!" Goby: "It's thrilling to know that we have your help, Dusknoir, sir!" Piplup: "Isn't it great, though?" The group looked at the beautiful ocean scene. Piplup: "Hey! Look at all the Pelipper!" Nonny: "There appears to be a lot more in the air than usual..." Dusknoir: "Could something be the matter?" They heard a voice in the distance. Bidoof: "Hey!" He arrives at the scene. Gil: "Hello, Bidoof!" Bidoof: "I-a...finally...found-a you all..." Deema: "What's the big hurry? You're all out of breath!" Bidoof: "The call has-a been put-a out! All the apprentices are-a to report-a to the guild-a immediately!" Piplup: "Oh god. Something is up!" Dusknoir: "I will go with you!" Bidoof: "Hurry, everyone!" The group rushed back to the guild. ---- Bidoof: "Huff-puff...Come on! Hurry!" The group entered the castle. Bidoof: "Everyone's-a here, si si!" Molly: "Sorry, everyone! We just got told that the call went out, so we came running! What's going on?" Chatot: "Another Time Gear was stolen!" Bidoof: "What?! Not another one-a!" Deema (groans): "From where now...?" Nonny: "Where was this Time Gear stolen from?" Chatot: "W-well, it..." Nonny: "Uhh, what's the problem? Did it happen somewhere you don't want to talk about?" Piplup: "Wait! It wasn't the one from..." Sunflora: "Yes...it was! This time...the Time Gear from Fogbound Lake was stolen." Deema: "What?!" Molly: "But, how?!" Oona: "The Time Gear that was at Fogbound Lake...only we knew about that, right? So how could this happen?!" Chatot: "............." Gil: "It couldn't be...that a member of the guild talked, could it?!" Loudred (angry): "WHAT?! That was uncalled for, dum dum!" Gil (angry): "Who are you calling dum dum, huh?!" Corphish (angry): "Hey, hey, hey! Don't trust your fellow members?!" Gil (angry): "Arrrrgh! You guys make me so mad!! Okay, okay! You're right! That ''was uncalled for...No one would break our vow of secrecy...It'd just never happened! I should've thought before I spoke! Sorry!" (crossing his arms in anger) Sunflora: "Well, it's no wonder that you'd leap to that conclusion! I mean, this horrible thing did happen right after our expedition." Dusknoir: "Just one moment! I'm afraid I don't quite understand...there was a Time Gear at Fogbound Lake? I did not know that...Did I not hear quite a different tale about your recent expedition? I recall being told that your expedition to Fogbound Lake ended in failure." Wigglytuff: "I apologize, great Dusknoir. We made a promise. So we couldn't tell even you, Dusknoir." Chatot: "Anyway...a lone intruder slipped into Fogbound Lake...knocked out Uxie...and made off with the Time Gear." Molly: "Uxie?!" Oona: "Is Uxie all right?!" Chatot: "Yes. Uxie is fine." Wigglytuff: "He's under the protection of Magnezone's squad. No need to worry." Deema: "Whew! I'm glad to hear that!" Chatot: "Wait, there's more. According to Uxie's victim statement...the intruder's identity has been revealed." Bidoof: "Then fess-a up! What kind of-a dumb dodo brain are we-a dealing with?" Chatot: "There's already a wanted poster up for the thief. See for yourselves." Everyone looked at the wanted poster on the bill board. Molly: "This Pokemon goes by the name of...of..." Piplup: "Grovyle." Bidoof: "Oof! That's-a one nasty piece of-a work!" Gil (to himself): "Grovyle...so this is the Pokemon...the thief who's stealing the Time Gears." Chatot: "This wanted poster just arrived. It was issued based on Uxie's statement. It arrived as part of an all-point bulletin." Bidoof: "Oh, that-a figures! That's-a why all-a those Pelipper were-a flying around-a!" Chatot: "Officer Magnezone obviously doesn't want to see things worsen. They've put a remarkably high bounty on the thieving Grovyle." Piplup: "We promised Uxie...we promised not to reveal the secret of Fogbound Lake. But then this happens..." Sunflora: "We didn't leak the secret, but...I'm ashamed to show my face in front of Uxie now!" Corphish: "Hey, hey! Here's what sticks in my craw! The view there has been ruined! And, hey, hey! I just can't forgive that!" Wigglytuff: "Urrrr..." Chimecho: "Hey! Guildmaster...!" Wigglytuff: "Urrrr...Urrrrrr...Urrrrrrr...!" Chatot: "G-G-Guildmaster!" The ground was now shaking. Wigglytuff: "Urrrrrrrrr...!!! YIYIYIYIYI....HAAAAAAW!!!" Loudred: "WAH!" Chatot: "Holy god!" Wigglytuff: "Everyone! We'll catch Grovyle! We'll catch that thief! I vow it upon the name Wigglytuff's Guild! Chatot, if you will!" Chatot: "Y-yes! Okay, everyone! From here on out, we are putting our full focus on capturing Grovyle! Do your best to bring Grovyle to justice!" Loudred: "It goes without saying!" Corphish: "Hey, hey, hey! There's no way we can let any more Time Gears be stolen!" Sunflora: "Come on, everyone! Let's pull together! Let's do it for Uxie!" Dusknoir: "Wigglytuff...I believe I understand the situation now. I will join in your guild's pursuit of Grovyle." Wigglytuff: "Th-thank you, great Dusknoir!" Bidoof: "Wowzer! Having the great-a Dusknoir in-a our corner is-a mighty heartening!" Corphish: "Hey, hey! We're honored!" Dusknoir: "No, no! It's my honor entirely." Chatot: "At present, the Guildmaster and I shall confer! We will devise a strategy for finding Grovyle. In the meantime! You should all start preparing to go on searches! Return here when you are ready to leave. Okay, everyone! Let's outdo ourselves!" Everyone: "HUZZAH!" Everyone left the scene. Piplup: "Let's hurry and get ready, team!" Team: "Yeah!" Molly: "Let's start preparing with a visit to Treasure Town." Team: "Yeah!" The team first stopped at the bank to deposit their cash. Bidoof (rushing by): "I-a have to get a move on and-a pack...oh god, oh god..." (runs away) Corphish (rushing by): "Let's catch that thieving Grovyle, hey, hey!" (runs away) Next the team go to the market to purchase a few items. They made another stop to Xatu Appraisal for a Glittery Box and paid 150 Poke Bucks. Next to the storage to store an claw item. After preparing theirselves, they've came back to the guild. Chatot: "Now, I see everyone's with us! First and foremost! This should go without saying...Grovyle appears whereever Time Gears are located. But where are the Time Gears? That is the question! But we have no answer. And, therefore, we have relied upon the great Dusknoir for ideas. Together, we've identified several locations where the Time Gears may be found. We ask that everyone split into groups and investigate each of these potential sites. First, Loudred and Corphish! I'm assigning you to the Easten Forest. That's the huge forest far to the east, of course." Loudred: "Got it!" Corphish: "Hey, hey! We'll do our best!" Chatot: "Nexy, Bidoof, Dugtrio, and Sunflora! We'd like you to search Crystal Cave." Bidoof: "Si si! Will do!" Dugtrio: "Understood." Sunflora: "Oh my god! I'll search hard!" Chatot: "And, finally, Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Piplup, and Koffing! The eight of you are assigned to the Northern Desert." Oona: "The Northen Desert?" Chatot: "Correct. Open your Wonder Map." Oona: "Okay." (opens the Wonder Map) Chatot: "See? this area. The area on the map is obscured by clouds...but the dry terrain starts in this area here. That's why it's rumored that a vast desert extends from that point onward. We suspect that a Time Gear is hidden in the depths of the desert. That is where we're sending you to investigate." Piplup: "Okay! We're on it!" Diglett: "Umm...what about me...?" Chatot: "Diglett will remain at the guild. We can't very well leave the guild completely unattended." Chimecho: "Croagunk and I are staying behind at the guild too. Thw work we do at the guild is important too. Let's make sure we keep up our good work!" Diglett: "Y-yes!" Wigglytuff: "Now, let's find the Time Gears, everyone! YIYIYIYIYI...HAAAW!!!" Everyone: "HUZZAH!" Everyone left the scene. Dusknoir: "The Northern Desert is not only wide and deep, it is raked by vicious sandstorms. Please, do take care!" Piplup: "Will do! Thank you!" Molly: "Team, let's do our best!" Team: "Yeah!" (At the entrance of Northern Desert...) Piplup: "The Northern Desert is through here..." Gil: "If a Time Gear really is here...Grovyle should show up here for sure." Molly: "Team, let's do our best and find that Time Gear!" Team: "Yeah!" (Song: Friend Like You) *Gil: "Your my friend and you'll always be I'll hand with you anywhere you see." *Molly: "When the day is mean and your unhappy." *Gil & Molly: "All you gotta do is think of me!" *All: "I've been looking for a friend like you So I'll want to make each day brand new And share the fun it's blue sky true I'm so glad to have a friend like you!" *Goby: "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" *Oona: "Your the smile that makes time fly by You make me laugh you don't have to try." *Nonny: "We I feel alone and I wanna cry *Nonny & Oona: "My cheer-me-up thought and you and I!" *All: "I've been looking for a friend like you So I'll want to make each day brand new And share the fun in the sun Even if a rainy day comes, yeah, fun in the sun!" *Piplup: "If a rainy day comes just like any other one but it don't bring me down cause you're around colors of the rainbow saying hello cause we're chilling and we're thrilling cause we go go!" *Deema: "Go!" *Goby: "Kick it!" *Piplup: "Here into outer space everywhere's a great and everyone's a great race and everyday there's always something to do cause you know that every something's better with a friend like you." *All: "I'm so glad I've got a friend like you. So I'll want to make each day brand new And share the sun its blue sky true I'm so glad to have a friend like you I'm so glad to have a friend like you!" (Song ends) The team came to an area of the desert. Gil: "Is this the deepest part of the desert?" (looks around) "Watch out! It's quicksand! The sand's getting sucked down here and there!" The team saw lots of quicksands and a large one in the distance. Nonny: "They're like sand whirlpools, and we'll be pulled in if we get too close! It dangerous here!" Piplup: "I don't see anything around here that remotely looks like a Time Gear!" Deema: "Maybe there's nothing here." Molly: "Oh? What's the matter, Gilly?" Gil: "This feeling..." (to himself) "It's like the one I got at Fogbound Lake...I...I know this place, and so does my friends! Maybe we've have only heard of this place...but it seems like we've been here before...I can't tell which...Either way, we do know this place..." Molly: "Listen, Gilly!" Gil: "What? What is it?" Molly: "Ha! What's the matter? You were off in your own thoughts there." Gil: "I know. Well, there seems to be nothing here. How disappointing! Let's report our findings to the guild. Let's go home." The team returned back to the guild while Molly holds Gil's hand. (At the guild...) Piplup: "What...?! So everyone's back from their searches...but nobody found anything?" Dugtrio: "Disappointing." Sunflora: "That's what happened, all right!" Corphish: "Hey, hey! We went out to the Eastern Forest, just like we were told! But, hey! There's nothing really there but the forest!" Bidoof: "And as-a for Crystal Cave, si si, it was-a chock-a full of-a crystals! Mighty pretty cave, I-a tell you! It was-a so pretty that I just-a couldn't help...helping myself to a crystal." Sunflora: "Ooh! When did you pick that up? I was with you the whole time! I never noticed!" Dugtrio: "Bidoof...our objective was to find a Time Gear. We all failed to achieve our objective...but you had the guts to collect a souvenir, totally unrelated to the mission...who the heck do you think you are?!" Bidoof: "My good Lord! God, I'm-a sorry! I just wanted a tiny treasure for-a myself, that's-a all..." Chatot: "Dusknoir, sir, I regret to say it. Our search efforts ended fruitlessly." Dusknoir: "Ah, this is vexing. I thought the search locations we chose held promise. I blame my lack of knowledge. I am truly chastened." Chatot: "My goodness, no! You mustn't blame yourself! Why, it was thanks only to your vast knowledge that we came up with our plan, Dusknoir!" Dusknoir: "Nonetheless, our efforts have ended in failure. That's a fact. But being hard on ourselves is pointless. Let us reconsider our plan. We'll devise a different strategy tomorrow!" Chatot: "Yes, let's do that! And may we find success together! That's how it stands, everyone! That's enough work for today. Rest up! Prepare for tomorrow!" Everyone: "UNDERSTOOD!" Everyone ate dinner, and we cut to the boys' room. Piplup: "We should get some sleep too. Let's make tomorrow another good day, guys!" Gil, Goby, Nonny: "Yeah!" Goby: "Okay, good night!" *BGMD:EOS Day 17